The present invention relates generally to explosive charge formulations and configurations and more particularly to a dual explosive charge formulation and configuration for enhancing blast pressure and fragmentation in a munition.
Previously existing customized explosives used for enhancing the blast or fragmentation characteristics of munitions have primarily been based on features of a target or set of targets. Blast performance is compromised in order to obtain high velocity fragments from very brisant or nearly ideal explosives (i.e., binders with nitramines). Fragmentation performance is compromised in order to obtain enhanced blast characteristics by replacing a portion of the nitramines with oxidizers and/or metal powders in non-ideal explosives. Total energy theoretically achievable from the non-ideal formulations is seldom realized experimentally. The rate of energy release from these formulations is relatively slow and many of the reactions occur relatively late compared with more nearly ideal explosives.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with conventional explosive charge formulations and configurations by providing a dual explosive charge that simultaneously enhances blast and fragmentation characteristics in munition systems that commonly employ high explosive charges. The dual charge of the invention includes a cylindrical inner driven charge of a non-ideal explosive containing an inter-molecular composite mixture which includes fuels and/or oxidizers such as metal powders and/or oxidizers with a near stoichiometric blend of intra-molecular fuel ingredients such as trinitrotoluene. The inner charge is surrounded by an outer charge sleeve of a more nearly ideal explosive. Detonation of the outer charge results in super-confinement and/or shock pressure over-driving the inner charge and extremely high temperature, high pressure environment that accelerates the reaction kinetics for the inner charge, thereby allowing more reaction products to be formed earlier than for an unconfined charge of the same composition. With the proper inner-charge diameter and outer charge thickness, the outer charge maintains the fragment acceleration characteristics of a charge containing only the outer charge composition and allows blast performance to be enhanced while maintaining fragmentation performance by accelerating the reaction rate of the non-ideal explosive.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved explosive charge.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an explosive charge configuration having optimum blast pressure and fragmentation characteristics.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an explosive charge configuration having enhanced blast and fragmentation performance by accelerating the reaction rate of the explosive.
It is another object of the invention to provide an explosive charge for enhancing the performance of blast and fragmentation warheads and deep earth penetrating munitions.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.